


More Than Fame And Fortune

by afteriwake



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has grown tired of keeping his relationship with Amelia secret and has decided that tonight there’s going to be a change or he might need to end the relationship regardless of how much he cares for her. But Amelia surprises him with some news before he can talk to her about how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Fame And Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to cheer up my friend **pkk44** who had a rough day yesterday and wanted some fluffy Pondlock fic. Hope you enjoy it, sweetie!

He wasn’t happy that they had to keep their relationship private. 

He had expected the problem to be switched, for Amelia to be unhappy with the arrangement and for him to have no problems with it, but on the times when they were in public together he wanted to take her hand in his as they strolled. He wanted to pull her close for a kiss, heedless of who was looking. He wanted to act like the couple that they were, damn it. He hated having to hide it from everyone.

It hadn’t been safe before. She’d been going through a rather complicated divorce and he’d been pretending to be dead, and so they’d had to be discreet, meet in foreign climes when they could. But being able to be near her, be near someone who knew the truth and could remind him that there was more to his life than the mission at hand, it had been something he had needed so very much. And he had hoped that when he was done chasing Moriarty, when that was all over, he could settle into a life in London with her and have a slice of normality.

That, unfortunately, wasn’t meant to be.

Her handlers for her career had an image for her. The always ravishing, always alluring, rather mysterious Amelia Jessica Pond had to always appear available. Oh, he could be used to stir up rumours every once in a while for speculation, but there was never to be anything serious behind it. And he was starting to resent being used as a prop. He loved this woman, he realized. He loved her and it was something that had taken him a long time to realize and an even longer time to accept, and if they were going to have a future together he wanted it to be out in the open, not hidden away like some shameful little secret.

There was a flat they went to that was hers, but it wasn’t _hers_. He’d been to her actual flat a few times, never when anyone else could tell. Those were the times when she truly let her guard down, when she truly let him in. He knew all about her adventures with the Doctor and the life spent traveling the stars and gallivanting through time; he’d thought it ludicrous at first until she’d shown him souvenirs and photographs, things that couldn’t have possibly been faked. The final bit involved a trip to Paris, to a museum and a Van Gogh exhibit, and the unexpected encounter with the Doctor himself. A quick trip in the TARDIS had him thoroughly convinced from then on out. After that, there were no walls on her end of things. He had also slowly let his walls down, letting her into his mind palace, letting her into his closed off places, letting her make herself comfortable. She was in his head in the best of ways, and she was also in his heart. He liked having her there, but after tonight…after tonight he didn’t know if she’d want to stay. If he’d allow her to stay.

She arrived not too long after he did, using her key to let herself in. She looked sad, weary, and he pushed aside his own concerns and issues when he saw her. “Amelia. What’s wrong?”

“Long day,” she said, moving to his chair and sitting in his lap, resting against him. “Another fight with my manager and publicist.”

“Another?” he asked with a frown.

She reached up and played with the collar of his shirt. “I want to make a few changes in my life. There are so many things left in life to do. So many other things I want. And so many other things I want to focus on. And I hate the restrictions this career puts on my life. I have to watch my diet, watch what I say, who I spend time with…”

“You mean, you have to act like we’re merely friends,” he said.

She nodded. “Do you know how often I want to drag you to some darkened corner and snog you senseless?” she asked, giving him a small smile. “But no, I have to act like you’re just a friend. So today I said fuck it all, I quit.”

He blinked. “What?”

“I just walked away,” she said, looking at him. “I finished all my open contracts, I don’t have any scheduled photo shoots, so there’s nothing to worry about there. I have plenty of money saved up. And I have talents. I can write, I can draw. Who knows? Maybe I could even assist you.” That elicited a grin from him. “I’ll land on my feet. I always do.” She looked around the flat and then turned to him. “Let’s go to your place. Let’s walk there, hand in hand. Let’s stop and kiss as often as we want. Let’s stay there and shag all night and not leave until we damn well please or unless you get a case.”

He reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair and pull her closer so he could kiss her, hoping that the kiss showed he was more pleased with her news than he could readily express. She kissed him back eagerly, and if that wasn’t the surest sign she cared for him as much as he cared for her he wasn’t sure what was. He pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes, resting his forehead against hers. “I like those plans very much.”

She laughed softly. “I thought you might.” She pulled away just a little more and looked at him, warm smile on her face that reached her eyes, making them bright. “I love you, Sherlock.”

He pulled her back in for a breathtaking kiss, one that had her gripping his shirt and moaning into it slightly. “I love you too, Amelia,” he murmured when he paused to take a breath. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. Whatever their future held she seemed to want him more than fame and fortune, and that meant more to him than anything else in the world.


End file.
